veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Willow and the Chocolate Chip Waffle Factory! 🏭
'Captain Willow and the Chocolate �� Chip Waffle '�� '''Factory! �� '''is the fourth episode of VeggieTales. A sequel to “Rack, Shack and Benny”. A prequel to “Teen Titans Go: Legendary Sandwich ��”. A parody to “Captain Willow And The Nezzer Chocolate �� Factory! ��”, a “Rack, Shack & Benny” animated movie ��.. It's a retelling of biblical story of Shadrach, Meshach, and Abednego, with elements from Terry Gilliam's films ��. The next episode: True and the Tiny MeatBall! ���� Plot Opening Countertop Captain Willow and the Chocolate �� Chip Waffle �� Factory! �� Closing Countertop Characters Opening Countertop Captain Willow and the Chocolate �� Chip Waffle �� Factory! �� Closing Countertop Songs �� * Running Gags Silly �� Song �� The Dance �� of the Cucumber �� (Rack, Shack and Benny) What We Have Learned song �� Letter ✉️ they Got from a Kid �� Special Guest Stars ✨ * Choco Whirl Swirl from "Lalaloopsy * 8 Sexy ladies ����‍������ (Represented as Carrots ��) * Raven (Represented as an Onion ��) and Starfire (Represented as a Carrot ��) from "Teen Titans Go" * Minions (dressed as the Equestria Girls��) * Say-Wah from "Kuu Kuu Harajuku" Fun Facts Moral * Stand up for what you believe is right. * Don't force others to do something they disagree with or believe is wrong. Explanations * A nimble scooter is a scooter �� with a cargo tray on the front. * Kennebunkport is a town �� in Maine. Trivia * This episode was the first for several things: ** This marks the first appearance of “Captain Willow and the Chocolate �� Chip Waffle �� Factory! ��”: *** Captain Willow “Asparagus” *** Lieutenant Archer (Captain Willow’s sidekick) *** 6 Oompa Loompa Companion Carrots �� *** The milk �� slio employee *** Chocolate �� Factory �� workers ��‍�� (Captain Willow) *** Chocolate �� Factory �� gaurds (Captain Willow) *** Chocolate �� Factory �� announcer ** The first appearance of Maggie “Janine” Carrotina ��, Mr. Nebuchadnezzar and the female Asparagus Singers (recolor). ** This is the first time Mike and Lisa Asparagus appear on the countertop. Here, they are seen in the silly �� song �� “Dance �� of the Cucumber ��”. ** The first episode where they start using the veggie extras (carrots �� (identical to Laura �� and Lenny ��), banana ��, pumpkin and lollipop ��.) *** However, in the case of the French ���� Peas, Jean Claude and Philippe would debut before Dave and the Giant Pickle ��, and Phillipe would be renamed in “A Very Veggie Christmas ��“. ** The first episode to feature the kitchen oven, which can be seen during the silly �� song ��. ** This is the first full length episode of VeggieTales, as well as the first to be somewhat musical based. ** The first episode to have Archibald Asparagus ��, Lovey, The Scallions, Dad Carrot ��, The Blue Wind-Up Lobster ��, Lenny Carrot ��, Scooter ��, The Peach ��, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd and Pa Grape �� since their debut appearances. *** In the case of The Scallions, they burning up and fades away. *** In the case of Scooter ��, his eyebrows and mustache are brown. *** In the case of Dad Carrot ��, there are in red, turquoise, blue, yellow and golden-colored neckties ��. *** However, in the case of Lenny ��, there are worker ��‍�� carrots �� resembling him, who appear in the scene where Mr. Nezzer has all his employees bow �� down to the big bunny �� statue. ** The first episode have someone screaming ��. Strangely, Rack, Shack and Benny do scream �� when they are pushed down the chute nor when they fall down into the furnace ��. ** The first episode to have different lighting/shading. This was likely a result of Big Idea relocating their offices. ** The first episode to mark a transition of the animation's movements to smoother animation. However, almost every scene in this episode still had bad, jerked animation like in the previousthree episodes (probably due to being the hardest episode to produce), and smoother animation applied to only very few scenes in the latter half of the episode. *** The next episode had more scenes of smoother animation throughout. ** This is the first episode to open at a different spot of the countertop (in this episode, it opens at a spot all the way to the left edge of the countertop where the kitchen sink ends, and it's also the same spot where the silly �� song �� was set up), and it's also the first episode to open with a character alone. ** This is the first episode to have someone else singing the What Have We Learned Song ��, possibly due to Bob having smashed the regular version in the previous episode. *** This is also the only episode rendered in SoftImage to have such a thing. ** This is the first episode to be remastered in high quality directly from its source project files in 2002, as well as the first episode to in conjunction be re-released as part of the VeggieTales Classics line that year. * This is the last time Junior's bedroom �� (in its original design) was seen. Here, it is seen during Junior's infancy memories. In further episodes, Junior's bedroom �� was redesigned. * Bob states there's also a toaster on the countertop. ** There actually was a toaster character from a magazine advertisement for the show's premiere episode who was going to appear in the show but was scrapped. * When the first animations came through of Larry wearing the oven mitt, Mike Nawrocki stated that the flowers �� were flying all around Larry. * This episode was said to be the hardest episode that Big Idea had ever made. * The scene where the ending song �� is about to end was going to be a pull out shot, but due to money running �� low and the episode's deadline, the production team had no choice but to use quick cut scenes. * In the commentary track for this episode, Phil explains that it was difficult to stick a tie on Bob without it going into his mouth �� as his mouth �� almost moved to the ground. * The original version of the Bunny �� Song �� features lyrics about loving the Bunny �� more than your parents as well as not going to church ⛪️ or school �� due to it being "for sissies." Due to children singing �� the song ��, letters from parents began flying in to Big Idea, after which Phil states two new versions of the song �� were written to correct the problem: one for Very Silly �� Songs ��!, and one rewriting the lyrics entirely for future releases. * On the original 1995 release (which also included the original version of "The Bunny �� Song ��"), there's a variant of the Big Idea logo where Bob says offscreen "I'd like to get out now!". But since the 1998 re-release (which included the newer lyrics to "The Bunny �� Song ��"), it's replaced with the 1997-2005 Big Idea logo without Bob's line. * Newsfeeds that were talking about VeggieTales had shown an alternate boxart of this episode, where it shows Rack, Shack, & Benny on fire �� with the subtitle "One fiery �� furnace - three brave veggies!" This was probably changed due to violent references. Remarks * There are two different versions of the original 1995 VHS �� having some of the scenes at the factory �� being rendered at a different frame �� rate: One version has some of these factory �� scenes rendered at a lower framerate (which was strangely carried into the DVD �� releases of the episode, as acknowledged by both Phil and Mike), and another version has these scenes rendered at a faster frame rate (which was also carried into the 1998 Lyrick Studios re-release). * Despite wearing an oven mitt on his head (not seeing where he's going), Larry is hopping forward to the right direction of the countertop after saying "I think we need Qwerty for this one." However, after the camera �� cuts to a closeup of Bob and he's looking at that direction, Larry ends up hopping forward to the kitchen sink, which is obviously not the direction he was hopping. If he were to hop toward the kitchen sink, he should've hopped toward the camera �� and not to the right, with Bob's eyes �� following that way. Since he went to the right edge of the screen ��, he could've actually bumped into the wall where it ends and fallen backward. * The oven mitt Larry wears on his head is extremely out of scale, clearly showing that it is too small for a human hand �� to fit in. * Larry states that he'll never feel the ocean �� breeze with his hair, despite the previous Silly �� Song �� stating he never had hair. * The gate's purpose is negated as Laura could easily fly over it though she is polite enough not to. * There's no conceivable way the boxes �� can close at the bottom without breaking the bunnies ��. * The conveyor belt is all good bunnies ��, but then the bad bunny �� conveniently appears in time for the furnace �� chute shot. * Considering Nezzer Chocolate �� typically cranks out 14,638 bunnies �� a day, the factory �� has only been open less than 5 months (138 days) by the time it cranks out the 2,000,000th bunny ��. Shouldn't the 30 minute occasion have been celebrated once the factory �� cranked out 5,000,000-10,000,000 bunnies ��? * While thanking Mr. Nezzer for their "lovely gift �� of chocolate ��," Rack, one of the members of the trio, pronounces "Chocolate ��" as "Choc-O-Late." * As Mr. Nezzer states he almost forgot everything his mother ���� told him, it is hinted that his mother ���� had passed away before. * Several websites state this episode was released in 1998, which is false. * In The Mystery of Veggie Island �� computer �� game, Mr. Nezzer says that it's his first time meeting them. This suggests that Rack, Shack & Benny took place in the Bible, before this. * During the closing countertop on the shot where Qwerty pulls up the verse, his close-up shot was reused from God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!. ** This edit was done to avoid localization with the English text on Qwerty's screen ��. Goofs * Phil stated on the audio commentary that the factory �� was built entirely by Chris Olsen and took weeks to build due to being the biggest set created at the time. As such, this episode has several animation errors (following the second episode), many of which take place in the factory �� alone. * In the opening countertop, for a split-second before Larry says "Oh, ya don't say!", a question mark appears on Larry's mouth ��. * On the fence scene at the beginning, one shadow appears out of nowhere as the camera �� pans toward George slowly. * The ceiling of the factory �� flickers as Mr. Lunt enters it through use of the platform after lecturing Laura for being late. On a similar note, a shadow behind him disappears as he sinks into the bottom. * Some of the bunnies ��' ears flicker as the hands stick them on the bunnies ��. * The machine 'painting' the bunnies ��' eyes �� on flickers as Rack, Shack and Benny are singing behind the belt during the side shot. * Bob's mouth �� clips through that machine as well. * Rack, Shack and Benny hover slightly above the ground in the shots showing them working behind the conveyor belt. * When Laura takes off with the bunnies ��, the bunnies �� on the conveyor belt disappear instead of fall. * In the scene where Laura is flying her truck �� through the factory �� at the end of Good Morning George, she and her truck clip through one of the pipes. * In the scene where the television �� screen shows up, the bunnies �� disappear on every last frame on the conveyor belt. * As Mr. Nezzer opens the door �� following the 30-minute celebration �� of selling the 2,000,000th bunny ��, the workers aren't there but then magically appear in the next few shots. * While Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt are talking with the trio about them being Junior Executives, a pole spawns out of nowhere, which Shack clips through. * Phil states that there's a missing frame �� in the shot where Mr. Nezzer shows his office. * As the trio are standing in front of the closed doors �� of Mr. Nezzer's office upon entering, only Shack's shadow moves. * Mr. Nezzer's suit clips into his body towards the end of the Bunny �� Song ��. * While not a goof, before the bunny �� statue is revealed, Shack's mouth �� is just above his tie, although it's easy to see why it looks like his mouth �� is missing. * When Mr. Nezzer moves the front podium toward Rack, Shack and Benny (just before he says "I said, it's time to sing, the Bunny Song ��."), one of the worker peas on the bottom left of the screen is standing up (or not bowing ��) and facing toward the viewer. * Before the fade to black, all the employees (including Laura ��) are missing bunny �� emblems on their hats ��. * When Mr. Nezzer says, "Now I didn't ask for much, just one simple little thing," he clips through a pipe. On a similar note, something flickers twice in the same shot. * While Mr. Lunt is sending the trio into the furnace ��, you'll notice that there's a gap above his head. Phil stated this was a rendering mistake and that there was supposed to be a catwalk there. * The furnace opens up with a dual door ��, then a single door ��, and then becomes an open hall with no door ��. * In the closing countertop, Larry loses the oven mitt he wore on his head earlier in the beginning of the episode. * In the first few copies of the original 1995 VHS �� release (with the slower framerates), during the end credits ��, the audio waves of the saxophone �� instrument in the reprise for Stand Up! were accidentally inverted, meaning it is heard lower in volume when you switch the VHS �� audio settings to MONO. This was corrected in later re-issues of the episode. Real-World �� References * Larry's quote before Bob rescued him (and also got stuck) was based on Dorothy's saying from MGM's "The Wizard of Oz", during which she says those words and clicks her ruby slippers �� to send her back home ��. Fast �� Forward * Larry would later wear oven mitts in VeggieTown, though he can see since the mitts have shrunk. * Mentions of VeggieBeat and falling into the sink �� would be spoken of in a later episode. Category:TheComputerNerd20100 Category:Classics